hollowknightfandomcom-20200223-history
City of Tears
The enormous capital of Hallownest and heart of the once great Kingdom, now crawling with the husks of foolish noblebugs and guards still devoted to their duties. Water from the massive Blue Lake above continuously leaks down, bathing the City of Tears in permanent rainfall. The City is initially only accessible from the Fungal Wastes by opening the main gate using the City Crest, however there are several other ways of entering it with upgrades later on. Points of Interest * Whispering Root: 28 Essence * 1 Vessel Fragment: found above King's Station * 3 Grubs * 1 Mask Shard * 1 Soul Totem * 9 Geo deposits * 2 Wanderer's Journals * 2 Hallownest Seal Inhabitants Sub-area: Soul Sanctum A laboratory where learned bugs worked on harnessing the power of Soul to achieve immortality. The Soul Sanctum contains very powerful enemies such as Soul Twisters and Soul Warrior minibosses, as well as the formidable Soul Master, who guards the spell Desolate Dive which is required to access many areas. It also contains the Spell Twister charm and the Shade Soul upgrade to Vengeful Spirit. Points of Interest * Charm: Spell Twister * Spell: Shade Soul (requires Elegant Key) * Spell: Desolate Dive (reward from defeating Soul Master) * 1 Grub * 3 Soul Totems * 1 Chest: 380 * 1 Hallownest Seal Inhabitants Sub-area: Pleasure House The Pleasure House is a sub Area in the City of Tears that can be opened with a Simple Key. The entrance is located here. When taking the elevator, there are 5 floors that it won't stop at. Higher up, there is a Hot Spring and a resting Bench, where Millibelle is found later after she ran away with the deposited money. There is a breakable wall beside the resting bench that allows access from the elevator to the Resting Grounds. The exploration of the Pleasure House is not necessary for the 100% completion of the game. Points of Interest * 1 Wanderer's Journal * 1 Geo deposit: 30 (second floor) * 1 Rancid Egg (fourth floor) Inhabitants Sub-area: Watcher's Spire Home of Lurien the Watcher, one of the Dreamers sealing the Black Egg and The Hollow Knight inside. Lurien must be killed to complete the game, but reaching him is no simple task as the way is barred by his elite guards, the Watcher Knights. Points of Interest * 1 Grub * 1 Geo deposit * 1 Chest: 650 * 1 Hallownest Seal Inhabitants Sub-area: Tower of Love The abode of The Collector, a being of The Abyss who loves capturing creatures in glass jars. Accessible from Kingdom's Edge using the Love Key (acquired in the Queen's Gardens). After flipping a switch, it can be exited into King's Station. Defeating the Collector allows the player to rescue 3 Grubs and acquire the Collector's Map, which marks the location of un-rescued Grubs on the map. Points of Interest * 3 Grubs (requires defeating the Collector) * Collector's Map (requires defeating the Collector) Inhabitants Stag Stations King's Station A Stag Station that lies partially in ruins. A flooded Stagway beneath the working station infested with Belflies provides access to the Kingdom's Edge. City Storerooms An unmarked location in the upper left of the city, above the big room with a Whispering Root and a Simple Key. Contains a Stag Station and an elevator to the Forgotten Crossroads. This is also where Cornifer is found. ru:Город слёз fr:Cité des Larmes pt:Cidade das Lágrimas Category:Areas